


Some Enchanted Evening

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Post Bartlett Administration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-29
Updated: 2006-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Being domestic with CJ...  He would have to pinch himself to remember that she was Danny's wife.  Standing barefoot in the kitchen with the phone to her ear, she was so stunningly beautiful he couldn't breathe.





	Some Enchanted Evening

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: Number two in my new series "Return to Me." If you're still with me, thanks so much for showing up and let me know what you think.  


* * *

On the short walk back to the Concannon residence, CJ held tightly to Leo's hand.

"Are we being watched?"

"Probably. What are you planning, Claudia Jean?" Leo asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Nothing that involves you getting laid in public, so you can wipe that smirk off your face, Leopold."

"Can you blame a guy for trying?"

CJ briefly met his eyes, but had to look away because the intensity of his gaze was hard to resist. Flirting with Leo was like playing with fire. Fully aware he would never act on it without her explicit permission, Leo's desire bubbled out of his body. No matter how much she wanted to, CJ would not sleep with Leo as long as she was married to Danny. Unfortunately, that might be forever.

CJ's silence expressed her fear to Leo.

"Hey, you know I was kidding, right?"

CJ stopped outside her building.

"Were you really? Because I want you so much right now, I might spontaneously explode. But I'm married."

"Yeah. Look at me, CJ."

He waited for her eyes to meet his before continuing.

"I do want to make love to you again; right now. More than that, I want you to be mine instead of his. But if all you can give me for the rest of our lives is your friendship; that will be enough. I've tried to live without you and I can't." Still holding her hand, he lifted it to his lips and lightly kissed it. "So I will be your friend and only your friend, until you say otherwise."

"I've always been yours," CJ whispered, tears glistening in her eyes.

"What have you been doing since the end of the Administration?" Leo asked, hoping to distract himself from his growing arousal. "Besides getting married?"

"Frank Hollis offered me a job."

Leo's surprise played out over his face.

"Corporate politics, CJ?"

"A non-profit he established for me. Ten billion dollars to change the world."

Leo whistled as CJ unlocked the door and invited him in.

"Very impressive. The first time I met you, I knew you were destined for something really great."

"And that's why you named me Chief of Staff?"

"Are you kidding? You were the only person who could have finished the Bartlet administration without losing your mind or killing Jed."

CJ smirked.

"He is a pain in the ass," she said.

"Yeah he is."

"Give me a minute to change my clothes," CJ requested. "When I came home to your letter this afternoon, I couldn't think straight enough to get up off the floor, much less effectively make a wardrobe choice."

"Well, you look marvelous, CJ. Truly a sight for sore eyes."

She wore a chocolate brown knee length skirt with a bright blue three quarter length sweater that highlighted her eyes and dipped far enough to expose skin Leo had not touched in too long. God, how had he lived without her? How had he managed to breathe?

Blushing under his praise and appreciative eye, CJ thanked him and left the room only to return seconds later. Hugging him once more, her breath tickled his ear.

“You’ll still be here in five minutes?”

“I promise you.”

“Good.”

Leo watched her walk away before removing his jacket and sitting on the sofa. He applauded his own choice to wear casual clothes: faded jeans and a deep red button down cotton shirt. Staying all night at CJ’s would be much less pleasant in a suit.

True to her word, CJ reappeared in five minutes, dressed in jeans and a Michigan t-shirt.

“You kept it?”

CJ gave him the expression implying she thought he was stupid, but was nice enough not to say it.

“Of course I kept it.”

The second year in office, after CJ had mistakenly made fun of the Fighting Irish on the eve of a Michigan game, she and Leo started a tradition of watching the game together. The year after reelection, Leo presented her with her very own Michigan baby doll tee. He had picked it up on one of their many campaign stops in Michigan and kept it a secret for three months. The entire time Bartlet was in office, they put their relationship on the back burner. After Josh pushed Leo into the VP slot, Leo promised CJ he would give Santos two years and then retire so they could be together. The Michigan tee was always a reminder of the few times they were able to put their relationship first.

“Are you hungry?”

Leo smiled.

“Suddenly, yes.” He had not eaten all day, every desire on hold except the one to see CJ.

“Thai, Italian or Mexican?”

“Thai.”

CJ nodded.

“I’ll order. You set the table.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Being domestic with CJ… He would have to pinch himself to remember that she was Danny’s wife. Standing barefoot in the kitchen with the phone to her ear, she was so stunningly beautiful he couldn't breathe.

Leo tried to focus on the simple task of setting the table. Surely, he could do that without getting into too much trouble. Spotting a few plates through a translucent panel in the cabinets, he moved in that direction. At the same moment, CJ spun on her heel to hang up the phone. Leo braced his hands against her hips to avoid a collision. Out of habit, her arms slipped around his neck. Until this moment, Leo had resisted the magnetic pull he felt toward her, but the force was so overpowering, he couldn't keep his word. Running his fingertips up her side, he tilted his head up to reach her lips. Time stood still as CJ reacted to his touch. She allowed her body to melt into his, a few tears escaped before she could stop them.

Feeling the moisture on his face, Leo broke the kiss.

"CJ?"

She gazed into his eyes and lifted her hand to his face, tracing the lines there.

"I love you," she whispered. "I never said it enough."

The concern on his face faded into pure joy.

Cupping her face in the palm of his hand, his thumb gently wiped away her tears.

CJ leaned back in to kiss his mouth, craving his taste and the feel of his tongue gliding across hers. Moaning as he rubbed small circles on her lower back, she knew it would not be long before they were making love on the kitchen floor. She needed him, wanted him, felt fullness in her stomach and soul that she believed was gone for good. The doorbell buzzed, causing Leo to jump three feet away, aghast at what they had almost done. CJ chuckled at his horrified expression and squeezed his hand.

"Why don't you finish with the dishes?"

He nodded silently, trying to understand how he had lost control so quickly. When CJ returned with the food, the table was immaculately prepared, far more than necessary with takeout and chopsticks. Leo waited for CJ to sit before taking his own seat, praying it wasn't Danny's usual place.

"CJ..." Leo began, honestly unsure how to finish his statement. Was he really sorry for the kiss?

Silently passing him the gai yang, CJ waited for him to wrestle his demons.

"I apologize for breaking my end of the agreement to maintain a platonic relationship."

He appeared so genuinely remorseful she couldn't help but smile.

"There was no agreement. We both know what we want to do but sometimes it’s different from what you have to do. You cannot miss someone as much as I missed you and…the kiss was inevitable. It takes two to tango Leo, as simplistic as that makes the situation sound. This is going to get harder and more awkward before it gets easier, but we'll see it through to the other side. I have no intention of losing you again." She rested her hand over his.

Relief washed over his face at the thought of CJ being at his side for the days and weeks ahead. He would need her when he made his reappearance in the living world.

"Will you go with me to Manchester?"

"As soon as we leave my office tomorrow morning."

"What's at your office?"

"Margaret."

“Oh my God.” Leo could hardly get the words out. “She will never forgive me.”

“She will; she loves you.” She squeezed his hand. “She will Leo.”

How could she possibly? What kind of pain had he caused the people who loved him most? CJ, Jed and Abbey, Josh, Donna, Charlie, and Toby. What about Annabeth, his constant companion on the trail… He knew she had discovered him in the hotel room. Matt and Helen, even tattooed Lou must have taken his death so hard. It hurt Leo’s head to think about Jenny and Mallory. This was a betrayal beyond his wildest dreams. What right did he have to ask their forgiveness? What right did he have to think this woman would feel anything for him but disdain? Yet she pledged to stay by his side through the aftermath of what he had caused. CJ still loved him, and there was hope for him yet. It was Leo McGarry’s second birth and this time he planned to do things right.


End file.
